Uncovered Lie
by OCD girl
Summary: Alex was used to being sent out of the country to save the world. What will happen when he goes to CalSci with some teachers for summer school? What happens when Yassen Gregoravich shows up and Alex is force to reveal his identity? What about the CIA?
1. Off to CalSci

Chapter 1

Off to CalSci

Alex was used to being pulled out off school whenever it was convenient for MI6; he was not used to being sent out off school by the school itself. The day started off pretty normal for most students, however for Alex it was abnormal, since he was not on a mission. Alex walked into the school, stared at by the entire population. Alex walked into History and all conversation stopped.

"Good to know you decided to grace us with your presence to day, Alex," the teacher said as he walked in.

"Good to see you to, Mrs. K."

The day continued on in much the same manner, with teachers commenting on his absence. The last class of the day came, math. The teacher gave a lecture on derivatives and anti-derivatives. Alex noticed most of the class was struggling to follow along. Alex, however, found the lecture simple to follow. But then again, he technically had the credits for a degree in math, science (biology, chemistry, and physics), medicine, history, military tactics, English, and linguistics for 23 languages (Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, Russian, French, German, Korean, Polish, Hindi, Bengali, Vietnamese, Swahili, Tamil, Wu, Turkish, Farsi, Cantonese, Burmese, Oromo, Berber, Hausa, Zulu and Afrikaans). Alex was only 16, but his missions had helped him learn many languages and skills, and Ian wanted Alex to know everything he could teach him. As well as being well learned Alex had a black belt in 10 types of martial arts (karate, judo, taekwondo, kung fu, kendo, krav maga, jiujutsu, ninjistu, tai chi, and hapkido) and could shot a gun or arrow. Alex was definitely dangerous.

"Mr. Rider, will you please complete the question on the board." Mr. Reese asked, hoping to embarrass the boy from missing too much school.

Alex answered the question without even blinking. The teacher stared; shocked he actually got it right. The teacher, thinking it was a lucky guess, asked Alex to explain. The rest of the class realizing it must be right and a lucky guess. Alex explained the answer, without hesitation. Mr. Reese was obviously confused as to how Alex could understand the work so much easier than the rest of the class, but had missed more than half the semester. Many of the other teachers were probably wondering the same thing. They probably did not realize that Alex new more than all of them combined.

"Very good, please stay after class Mr. Rider."

"Of course, Mr. Reese."

Thirty minutes later the class was over and Alex made his way to the teacher desk.

"Alex, I don't know how you can be so obviously ahead of the class when you are rarely here."

"I study a lot while I am in the hospital."

"So it would seem."

"May I ask what this is about, Sir?"

"Though I do not believe you deserve this honor, I feel you are the only one capable in all of my classes of attending a summer program a CalSci. It is with Dr. Charlie Epps, a world renowned mathematician. I hope you consider attending. I am allowed to recommend one student."

"It would be an honor. I will have to check with my guardian, but I hope I am able to attend."

"I will be there, along with Mrs. Bedfordshire, who wanted to advance herself, and Mr. Bray, who will be there to support the student we send."

"Will my guardian be able to come?"

"Of course."

Alex took the information from the teacher and ran out of the room excited. Mr. Reese, however, went to his meeting with Mr. Bray and Mrs. Bedfordshire to discuss his choice. He figured they would either be excited to watch the boy or disappointed in his ability to make a decision. Mr. Reese walked towards the conference room, entered and took his seat.

"Who did you decide on?" Mr. Bray asked.

"Alex Rider."

"That is an interesting choice. Why?"

"He has been at school so little, so I would have expected him to be weeks behind and even to have forgotten what he previously learned. He seems, however, to be sharper and understands what is currently being taught, even when the other students don't understand the lesson. But they have been to class and have even gone over some of the material once."

"I think it is a good decision." Mrs. Bedfordshire interjected.

"As do I," responded Mr. Bray.

"Why? I thought you would have been mad and I would have to defend myself."

"This may be your first year here, so you have only seen Alex's sporadic attendance. But, Alex was at the top of the class and had perfect attendance for quite a while until his uncle died," Mr. Bray informed the now confused teacher.

"Didn't his parent do anything to help the grief?"

"His parents passed away when he was a baby."

"So who looks after him?"

"His housekeeper adopted him."

"I see. So why are you happy about me nominating him?"

"Because the kid has the brains, maybe, we can convince him to stop whatever shady actions he has taken part in."

"You mean the drugs and gangs."

"To tell you the truth, I really don't believe any of those rumors."

The meeting went on to discuss plans for the trip.

***Alex's POV***

I was definitely happy. I was being given a chance to leave the country and not have to fight for my life. It would be harder for MI6 to get to me, though that would not stop them. As I entered the house, I heard sounds coming from the laundry room.

"Jack?" I called.

"I am in the laundry room."

I walked into the laundry room. I saw Jack folding the laundry. I walked over, picked up a shirt and started folding.

"Jack, do you want to go to California with me?"

"If this is a mission, then say no."

"It is not a mission. I was asked to go there for a math camp."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Of course I will go. Who else is going?"

"Mr. Reese, Mr. Bray, and Mrs. Bedfordshire are all going."

Jack signed all the forms. The next day, I turned them into Mr. Reese, who seemed excited that I was participating. School was out for summer break two days later. And within a week of being invited to the camp, I was boarding a flight. We would stay in CalSci dorms when we arrived. We were renting a car to use in California. Everything was arranged. I stepped off the plane.

We retrieved our luggage and rented the car. When we arrived at the campus, we were checked in to three dorms that were all next door to each other. Mrs. Bedfordshire and Jack shared one. Mr. Bray and Mr. Reese shared the second dorm. I had the third and final dorm to my self. Before I did anything else, I made sure, my gun was concealed (I asked MI6 to get me permission to carry a gun just incase any past psychos wanted revenge, especially SCORPIA). When we were settled in, I went to find out who this professor Epps was. Using the map I was given, I navigated my way to his office.I knocked on professor Epps' office door.

"Come in."

I opened the door to see four people sitting in a circle/square.

"Hello."

"Ah, you must be one of the summer students. Hi, I am Amita."

"I am Larry."

"I am Don Epps, Charlie's brother. I am a part of the FBI."

"And I am Charlie Epps. And you are?"

"I am Alex Rider. It's nice to meet you."

"How old are you?" Amita asked.

"Sixteen."

Mr. Reese entered at that moment.

"Jerry, it's good to see you."

"Charlie, it has been a long time. Alex, there you are. Jack was wondering if you wanted to go get some food."

"Sure."

"Does anyone else want to join?" Mr. Reese asked the others in the room.

"Of course." Chorused four voices.

"The more the merrier!" exclaimed Mr. Reese.

We all exited the room. During lunch, Don got a phone call.

"Epps here…suspect?...be right there." Don hung up. "It was nice meeting you all. Alex, don't stress over any of Charlie's work."


	2. Communications Inquiry Agency

Chapter 2

Communications Inquiry Agency

***At the FBI headquarters***

Don rushed into headquarters, curious as to why he had been called and what could have Colby so excited. He made his way to the observation room. As he walked in he was handed a file of the man currently sitting in the interrogation room. Don quickly glanced over it. _So the man was a highly trained and very wanted assassin?_ According to the file nearly every intelligence agency in the world wanted him.

"How did we pick him up?" Don asked.

"He was near CalSci, he didn't really resist arrest." Liz replied, obviously confused by the man's actions.

"Who was his target?"

"He will not say."

"Hey give me a minute in the room with him."

"Whatever you want."

Don walked into the room and David left.

"So your name is Yassen Gregorovich?"

"That would be correct." The man had an obvious Russian accent.

"So who was your target?"

"That is for only me to know."

"Can you give me any hints?"

"Only that you are close to him."

"Is it my brother?"

"Your brother does not even register on my radar; neither do you or any of your friends. I would have no problem with killing you. But I won't."

Don was very puzzled. Who exactly was this man? He was obviously cold and calculating, but he did not seem like he was going to kill his target. Who was his target? Nothing was adding up in Don's head.

"Why didn't you resist arrest?"

"To warn a certain person."

"Is this person the same person you were sent to kill?"

"Yes."

"You have never failed a mission, nor have you ever refused to kill someone by the looks of it. But you refuse to kill your target. Why?"

"I knew his father, and I like to think of him as a sort of son, even if he hates me. I think I have answered enough questions, I am leaving."

"No you are not."

"Yes, yes I am." With that, the strange man got up and walked out. A few people tried to stop him, but wound up on the floor unconscious. He then turned around and said, "Next person who tries to stop me will not be so lucky."

A short while later, the CIA called, saying they were interested in their prisoner, the one who had just walked out the door.

***At CalSci***

Don told Amita, Larry, and Charlie to be vigilant, but he was none the less worried over the safety of CalSci. It was obvious that the assassins target was at CalSci. Over the next couple of days, the numbers crew had grown a certain respect for the British boy. Alex's teachers had come to question the young man even more than when they left. It was quite obvious he was not on any drugs or in any gangs, so why all the absences? None of it made any sense.

One day everyone was gathered in Charlie's office discussing anything that came to mind (mostly theories that boggle the mind of the four British adults and Don), when two men in suits walked in. Don, realizing it was the CIA, figured they were there to question him about Mr. Gregorovich.

"Is a Mr. Rider here?" One of the men asked.

Alex, knowing exactly what it was about, said, "Yes, what seems to be the problem?"

"We are the Communications Inquiry Agency. We have been notified that someone has recently hacked your phone. We would like you to come down for questioning."

"Fi—"

"Wait, I am his legal guardian. I would like to be consulted on the issue. Any questions you have for Alex, I will be happy to answer."

"I am afraid, only Mr. Rider may be present. Since we don't know who hacked his phone."

"Jack, don't worry. I will be back as soon as possible. I can take care of myself."

"Fine, just be careful."

"I always am."

"I'm Don Eppes, I'm with FBI. I would like to help out in any way possible."

"We were notified to come get you; I believe this has something to do with a case you were working on. But shouldn't you be in your office."

"It is my lunch hour."

"True."

The men walked out of the room, signaling to follow. Outside a black car was waiting. They were ordered into the back of the car and the two men got into the front seat.

"CIA, right?" Don asked.

"Yes." The man in the passenger seat answered.

"Why are you involving a sixteen year old boy?"

"I believe he is already involved. Am I correct, Mr. Rider?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean he is involved?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you anymore until we reach the agency."

The rest of the car ride passed in silence. When they arrived, they were escorted into the building, where the CIA head met them.

"Good afternoon, Alex."

"Hello Mr. Burns."

"Good to see you remembered me."

"Why wouldn't I remember the man who nearly got me killed on several occasions?"

"Oh, that was not my fault."

Don at this point was very confused. How did Alex know the head of the CIA?

"Alex, what is going on?"

"No idea."

"Ah, that Mr. Rider is the fact that Mr. Gregorovich is alive."

Alex froze, "Alive?"

"Yes, and we believe his target is you."

"Wait, the assassin's target is Alex. Why? Wait he said he knew your father."

"Oh, yes, Alex's father trained Yassen to be an assassin and Yassen thought of Alex's father as his own father. Alex is probably a target because he made some very powerful people mad."

"Who? How?"

"Well one particular example that comes to mind is SCORPIA. I believe Mr. Rider got a couple of their higher ups killed and stopped a few major projects. That is why, Alex here, is currently considered the world's best spy."

Don looked at the boy incredulously.

"Wait how is Yassen alive? I saw—" Alex was still recovering from the shock that Yassen was alive.

"I know, you saw Damian Cray shoot him on Air Force One. Then Air Force One blew up, just after you escaped. The truth is, even we don't know."

"Wait, Air Force One as in the President's plane."

"Yeah, blew up. It was an accident." Alex said finally recovered from shock. "So why am I here?"

"Because, Yassen has already proved he refuses to kill you. In fact, he saved your life several times. Though, he did kill your uncle. Anyway, we have heard rumors he wants to change sides, work for MI6. MI6 is excited at the opportunity, however, no one can contact him."

"So you want me to do it?"

"Yep."

"Is this, by chance, the reason MI6 held no objections to me being here and bringing a gun."

"Precisely. Oh, and if you refuse, MI6 said that their previous deal will hold out."

"What is going on?" Don finally interrupted.

"Alex's legal guardians are MI6."

"What about Jack?"

"It's just for show."

Don suddenly felt sorry for the boy. Who knows what horrors he has scene. The world of espionage was no place for a kid. It did explain why Alex was so mature for his age. The reason though was far from what his teachers thought of him. Alex's work had obviously lost him the respect of his teachers and, if Don was right, his friends. Alex could not even do anything to dispel the vicious rumors without revealing his secrets, and even then, no one would understand unless you knew what crime involved. It was also obvious that Alex was trying to keep the two worlds from colliding, and here they would come very close and maybe even get tangled up.

When Alex first arrived and his teachers had asked Don, Charlie, Larry, and Amita to watch the boy because he might be involved with drugs or gangs, Don decided he would keep very close tabs on the boy. Don did not want any of _that_ world to get to close to his brother, even though the boy in no way struck him as that type. But you could never judge a book by its cover. Now, Don felt bad for immediately targeting the boy.

"By the way, Smithers sent you a few toys." Alex was handed a box. "I believe that's all. Mr. Eppes, you will be the one reporting to us. We can't seem too suspicious with Alex and all."

Don was infuriated that these cold hearted people were not above using a kid to do their dirty work. It was obvious Alex was blackmailed into the entire thing. They drove back in complete silence. Don wanted to try and help the young boy next to him, but unable to offer any support. He knew nothing of the horrors Alex faced, and felt it was better not to get involved, for fear of forcing the boy to remember nightmares of his past. Alex was disappointed, he thought he finally was being given a break, but it was all another trap.


	3. When Everything Falls Apart

Chapter 3

When Everything Falls Apart

Upon arriving back at CalSci, everyone rushed out to greet us and find out what was going on.

"Alex, why did the Communications Inquiry Agency want to speak to you?" Mr. Bray asked, wondering why he was pulled out. With Agent Eppes with Alex, Alex obviously was not leaving to take drugs. Maybe, it was a plot to ask Alex about his gang involvement without being to obvious.

"Because, someone hacked my cell number at some point and they used my number to make several calls that…aroused suspicion."

"But before, Don had a case with a hacked cell phone number, and the FBI dealt with the problem," Charlie argued.

"But my cell phone is registered to a British company."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amita inquired, not seeing a connection.

I looked at Agent Eppes, knowing that I am not supposed to know the answer and asking him to help out.

"Because it is registered to a British company, I cannot force the company to give me phone records or tell me the owner of the number. So, I asked the Communications Inquiry Agency, to look at calls made within this area from the phone number. I did not realize that is was Alex's phone though." Don supplied. I was thankful I did not have to supply anything more because there were no more questions.

I knew Jack did not believe me, but she knew not to ask any questions. Several days passed by uneventfully. My teachers wondering why I was not suddenly "sick", and then slowly coming to the conclusion it was gang involvement, since I was showing no sign of drug abuse. Alex was becoming more of mystery to those who did not know he was a spy.

***New Point of View***

Don—who now knew the boy's secret—found that as he observed Alex, he was beginning to get a better picture as to what the boy had been through. Once you knew what you were looking for, you saw the subtle movements he made. Movements that could only be spotted by a trained professional. It was also obvious that Alex was making no attempt to mask his movements.

When approached as to why he did not mask he movements, Alex responded, "If you did not know I was who I was, would you see me as what I am?"

Now very confused, Don thought about it for a while and realized, if he had not known any better, he would have assumed the boy was paranoid. And the way Alex acted, it were the same movements someone would make if they were in a gang and/or irritated someone high on the totem pole.

This time when approached on the issue, Alex replied, "I have a reputation to keep while I am here."

Alex was definitely a unique kid. Don was still trying to figure him out; he really hated it when he could read someone right of the bat. He was used to reading people in an instant. The really annoying part was that Alex probably had already pinned Don down.

***Old Point of View***

The days passed slowly. I almost wished something would happen, but then it would blow my cover. At night, I would look around CalSci so I would be more familiar with my surroundings. I enjoyed Professor Eppes' lectures, the ideas behind them were interesting and something I had not yet learned. I knew the Brookland teachers were trying to figure me out by constantly watching me. They did not realize that I was aware and annoyed with the fact.

About two weeks after we arrived (and eight days after I talked to the CIA), everyone (Jack, Don, Mr. Bray, Mr. Reese, Mrs. Bedfordshire, Charlie, Amita, and Larry) were all walking down one of the path ways to the parking lot. Everyone parked in the one farthest from to building deciding it would create some good exercise.

We had just exited the main campus, when my intuition told me something was wrong. I quickly looked around and saw two small buildings. The space between them would have to serve as protection. There were no other options. Don immediately picked up on what I was doing.

"Alex, leave now." I very familiar voice cut through the conversation of my companions. Everyone looked up, including me. Yassen Gregorovich was making his way over. Though the CIA had told me he was trying to help, my past knowledge told me not to trust him.

"Yassen, what are you doing here?" It was then that I noticed the gun in his hand. Unfortunately, everyone else noticed it to, and were now wondering how I knew the man walking towards us with a gun.

"I am merely trying to save your life. I told you I would not hut you Alex."

"What are you trying to protect me from?" I asked, while signaling Don to get everyone between the two walls.

"SCORPIA." The word that sent shivers down my spine.

Gunshots broke out and we were within the cover of the building in seconds. My gun was already out and in my hand. Don drew his gun. I knew there would be questions after this. I saw the man on the roof and shot (not to kill but to disable for future questioning). Men quickly circled in on us, guns all ready to shot.

"Don, make sure everyone stays safe." He was about to protest, but Yassen and I were already gone.

We walked right into the circle of guns with are arms up.

***New Point of View (Don's)***

I watched in horror as the two walked right into the line of fire. Was Alex crazy? I heard hysterics coming from behind me. I turned around to see Jack, trying rather unsuccessfully to contain sobs. She probably knew, based on the way she was responding to it. Charlie and everyone else were watching in complete horror. What was Alex thinking? I turned my attention back to the action. I saw as he walked into the fire with his hands up. I doubted they would accept surrender. Why and how did Alex get involved with someone like SCORPIA?

On of the men chuckled. "Alex Rider I presume?"

Alex did not respond.

"You know, you have disgraced SCORPIA for the last time."

The men all started to aim, but Alex was gone. I tried to look around for him. Then, I saw him behind one of the men. The man quickly crumbled to the ground. Yassen was behind another man, who then crumpled to the ground. The rest of the men, were frantic trying to pin down the rapidly moving target. Soon, all of the attackers were unconscious or dead. (I did not know which).

"It's safe," Alex's voice cut through the silence.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" everyone else shouted simultaneously.

"Classified."

I could tell many people were very irritated and confused. I myself, stood there stunned. This 16 year old boy just disarmed a circle of armed men, with guns pointed at his head. No wonder he was considered good at what he does. I would not be surprised if he was the best.

***Old Point of View***

Four black cars quickly pulled up to the curb. Several people took a step back, thinking it was another attack. Well there goes my secret life.

"Oh look, the CIA just arrived. They just missed out on all the fun." I said with a "bit" of humor. Yassen just snorted.

We were placed into the cars. We were driven over to the headquarters to be "briefed" on the incident. The "bad guys" would not be seeing the light of day for a long time.

After the incident, I seemed to have earned quite a bit of respect from the rest of the adults who knew nothing about my secret life previously. Mr. Bray and Mrs. Bedfordshire did not seem to take well to the idea. They immediately asked why I was involved with this life. I decided to tell them the truth: MI6 were my real legal guardians. That shocked them into silence, until the next day, when they told me that if I ever needed help to just talk to them. I do not think that they meant just school work (I knew more than the teachers). But I hate discussing my supposed "problems". The rest of the trip passed rather uneventfully.


End file.
